When You Believe
by writingangel13
Summary: What would happen if Booth had a daughter he had never met? What would happen if she found him then he found out something had happened to her in the 20 years he hadn't been there? Originally a oneshot, but if enough of you like it i may contine.


_**HELLO!**_

_**Ok well i have had this idea floating around in my mind for awhile. I'm not sure if I want to continue it, or leave it as a one shot. that will all depend you fans who read it. if you like it tell me and i will continue. if you dont tell me, i will leave it as a one shot.**_

_**anyway, i own nothing but my OCs**_

"Bones please, I'm tired and I don't want to discuss your aversion to my religion," Booth said entering his office followed by his son and Brennan.

"Its not an aversion Booth. I am simply pointing out that following a god you can see or hear is illogical."

"That's why its called faith Bones," Parker interjected seating himself in his father's lap.

"Exactly buddy," Booth said ruffling Parker's wild blond hair.

"I was only telling you that-"

"Um Booth?"

A young agent entered his office interrupting the anthropologist. Brennan looked annoyed but the fact that it might be something important kept her quiet.

"Yeah?" Booth answered.

"There is a woman here to see you."

The woman Brennan assumed he was referring to was standing behind and to the left of the young man. A toddler was in her arms. The little girl was begging quietly to be let down, though the woman seemed not to hear her. She was staring wide, blue eyes on Booth.

"Thanks Mark," Booth said nodding to the agent who left and let the woman took his place.

"Seely Booth?" the woman asked.

Booth nodded and said, "Have a seat miss…"

"Elayna. Elayna Booth," she said walking forward.

Booth and Brennan blinked a few times at her. She stood looking a little unnerved by their stares until Parker jumped off his father's lap and dashed across the room. He pulled on Elayna's dress. She looked down and he said, "My name is Booth too! Parker Booth. Are you related to me?"

Elayna smiled and knelt to his level setting her daughter on the ground too.

"Well actually my last name is Allen, but your daddy is my daddy too."

Booth was silent with a deer in the headlights look on his face.

Elayna looked up at him. She stood and said, "Do you remember Maggie Allen? From college?"

Booth looked confused for a minute until his eyes widened and he met hers.

"That was-"

"20 years ago," Elayna interrupted.

Booth brought his hands to his forehead and ran them through his hair.

"We were 19," he breathed.

He looked up at Elayna.

"She never told me," he said standing and crossing the room. "I had no idea she was even pregnant."

"Its ok," Elayna said.

She and her father were only inches apart now. Booth reached out and gently touched her shoulder. Tears immediately came to her eyes and Booth pulled her into a hug.

Brennan motioned for Parker to come to her side while her partner connected for the first time with his daughter. The little girl Elayna put down followed Parker unsteadily to Brennan's side.

It was a full three minutes before Booth pushed Elayna's shoulders back so he could look at her. Her hair was brown with blond highlights and it was long and wavy, almost curly. Her face was round with a pronounced jaw line. Her eyes were a bright blue that stood out well from her sun kissed skin. Her lips were full and pink and they curved up at the sides in a gentle smile. She had Maggie's eyes and chin but Booth could see his smile and his nose on her gorgeous face.

"Your beautiful," Booth said smiling. "I just wish Maggie would have told me about you."

"Daddy is she really related to us?" Parker asked jumping off Brennan's lap and running to his father.

"Yeah buddy. This is your step sister. And who is this?" Booth asked picking up Parker and nodding to the uneasy toddler.

The child tugging on Elayna's dress. Elayna picked her up and turned to Booth."This is your granddaughter, Emma."

"My granddaughter?" Booth asked staring in awe at the child.

"She just turned two," Elayna informed him.

Booth smiled at her.

"Following in your mothers and my footsteps? Having a child at 18?"

There was no criticizing in his voice. He seemed almost proud, but Elayna's face fell.

"What is it?" he asked lifting Elayna's chin with his pointer finger.

She looked up at him with brighter eyes than he had seen before. Brenna saw the tears about to fall and stood up. "Parker why don't you and I take Emma to get some ice cream. Across the street," she added when Elayna gave her a wary look.

"Oh yeah! She would really like it!" Parker said easily falling into the roll of uncle even though he was 8 years old. "Emma do you want some ice cream?"

The little girl nodded and Parker turned to his new sister."Can we go with Bones?" he practically pleaded.

Elayna nodded and Brennan hurried them out of the room, catching one meaningful look from Booth.

"Elayna? What happened?"

Kinzy was surprised how fast Booth was falling into the roll of her father seeing as he had never met her before. In Elayna's 20 years of life, she had never known a father, by her mother's choice. Maggie Allen had told Elayna many times that her father was a wonderful man that she hoped she would get to meet some day, and she didn't want any other man getting in the way of that. Now that Elayna was close enough to touch him; to smell the musky, sweet odor that her mother talked about all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and feel safe and protected. She wanted to shut out the world and have her father hold her. He had missed so many tears and pain, (though it was not his fault) she didn't feel bad letting this nuclear bomb go on his head.

She lifted her eyes to meet his chocolate ones and the tears came. Booth smoothed the hair out of her eyes and gently pulled her face to his shoulder. There she sobbed for a couple minutes. Booth could feel her tears seeping though his suit, but couldn't care less at the moment. His newly found daughter was in tears and he didn't know why.

"I got raped dad," she said finally.

**_Remember to review or i will leave it as a one shot!_**

**_thanks_**


End file.
